plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Strawburst
EU: €4.99 BR: R$10.00 TR: ₺10.49 PL: zł20.66 SG: $5.98 UK: £3.99 |available time = July 28, 2015 to August 18, 2015 |costume1 = StrawburstCostume |costume2 = StrawburstCostume2 |flavor text = "Big is good," says Strawburst. "Though small's pretty choice as well. And you should never discount medium. I just like sizes, really."}} Strawburst is a special-edition premium lobbed-shot plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that could be bought for a limited time during the Summer Nights event. As its description states, Strawburst has three types of damage depending on how long the player waits for its berry to grow. Upon contact with zombies, the initial small berry deals 10, the medium berry deals 20, and the largest berry deals 45 normal damage shots. Furthermore, it can explode like a Potato Mine if a zombie approaches it in a "Touch" distance or when it sustains damage and it is not fired, no matter what growth stage it is in. It takes Strawburst 10 seconds to grow from small to medium, and 15 seconds to grow from medium to big. After firing a berry of any size, it needs 8 seconds to regrow. This means the total time between firing a berry and it growing back to a big berry is 33 seconds. During Food Flight´s Piñata Party, Strawburst appears to buy in Store until an unknown date. Etymology Strawburst is based on the widely cultivated red fruit strawberry, belonging in the Fragaria genus. Its name is a portmanteau of "strawberry" and "burst." Being a verb, burst means "to break from internal pressure"; therefore, it refers to how Strawburst's berries explode, or rather burst on contact with the zombies. Visually, it is presented as an upside-down strawberry. It might also reference starbursts, since it was introduced in a summer-themed event. Almanac entry Sun cost: 400 DAMAGE: Huge AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Strawburst grows a berry for small, medium or huge damage! Usage: tap to fire "Big is good," says Strawburst. "Though small's pretty choice as well. And you should never discount medium. I just like sizes, really." Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, Strawburst will instantly grow to full size and laugh as a huge strawberry drops from the sky, which explodes after 5 seconds and deals 20 normal damage shots to all zombies on the lawn while Strawburst grins at the carnage. Strategies Strawburst draws potency from both its various modes of firing and its large splash radius: The small strawberries allow the player to neutralize weak threats early on without having to wait for long like other controllable plants; the medium strawberries can quickly destroy large amounts of zombies as long as they are not tougher than Buckethead Zombie; and the large strawberries are capable of immense damage capability, rivaling even Cob Cannon and easily forcing even Gargantuars off the map. This power however comes with a massive 400 sun price tag, making Strawburst not the most practical choice in normal level. Strawburst is also particularly vulnerable to ambushes - not even Infi-nut's force field will prevent it from exploding, and Endless Zone with constant ambushes such as Pyramid of Doom, Tiki Torch-er, and Icebound Battleground are for Strawburst practically impossible. Another thing to note is that of the three berries, only the small one can be deflected or blocked. This makes Strawburst a reasonable choice against threats such as Jester Zombie, Excavator Zombie, and Parasol Zombie as long as the player is patient enough to wait for the medium or large berry. Strawburst can also be used in conjunction with Power Tiles naturally occuring in Far Future or generated by Tile Turnip. While not as potent as Melon-pult or Winter Melon against large amount of zombies, particularly in higher Endless Zone levels, a group of boosted Strawburst can still deal massive amounts of damage and clear the screen of most threats. The Plant Food will also grow Strawburst instantly to the last stage, so remember to fire it before boosting. Gallery Trivia *Strawburst's growth stages resemble an unripe, ripening, and ripe strawberry. *Strawburst is one of the nine plants that make vocal noises. The others are Squash, Banana Launcher, Sweet Potato, Chard Guard, Dandelion, Lava Guava, Cactus, and Spore-shroom. In this case, it laughs during its Plant Food effect. *Strawburst is the only plant with seven different attack methods; three different berry damages, three different self explosion damages based on which size berry it is, and its Plant Food effect. *In Last Stand levels and Piñata Parties with pre-planted Strawbursts, Strawbursts always start with the medium berry when the level commences, no matter how long the player waits during the setup. Additionally, they are always at the small berry stage during that time. *When placed right behind an undamaged tombstone, the first berry launched will hit the tombstone, even if there is a zombie in its lane. **Spore-shroom suffers the same problem. *Regardless of what stage it was in when defeated, Intensive Carrot will always revive the Strawburst to its on-planting stage. **This is also the same with other plants which have multiple stages. *Strawburst was shown in the Food Fight trailer for 2015, but was not available till the end of the Food Fight Piñata Parties. Category:Premium plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Explosive plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Board-affecting plants